


You have a what?!?

by Cherry_Bubblegum_Pop



Series: Single dad Shouyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Minor Manga Spoliers, Other, Shweiden Alders, but I don't name drop all of them that much, but should I put them in the character tag?, not big ones, original child character - Freeform, pls, the other people who went to watch the game in the stadium are there, you guys tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bubblegum_Pop/pseuds/Cherry_Bubblegum_Pop
Summary: Oikawa just wanted to surprise his son Sora by going to out watch his Dad Shouyou's first professional volleyball game. He really hadn't been expecting to see so many old volleyball players at the game and he sure as Hell wasn't expecting to kiss Shouyou in front of them
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Past Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Series: Single dad Shouyou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	You have a what?!?

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you should know before reading this.
> 
> I'm making it that Shouyou and Oikawa met in Rio at the beginning of Shouyou being in Brazil (not sure when the manga has them meet), Shouyou got pregnant with their son unknowingly and he never showed (yes it's possible there was an entire show about it I watched as a kid and googling it says that woman can be pregnant w/o showing or having symptoms), only a few people know about their son, those people being Iwaizumi, Yamaguchi, Kenma and the people Shouyou knew back in Brazil, aka Pedro, Nice and Heitor.
> 
> I was also going to upload this on my birthday, the 9th, but I really couldn't wait. And for those reading my multichapter series, yes this was going to be one of the surprises, but I guess that just means I'll have to come up with another :3

"Oji-san?" A tiny, barely there voice called out to Kenma. He groaned out a questioning noise and turned to his side to look at the person standing at his door.

He watched as a small, just turned three year old, played with his fingers before looking towards his uncle.

"Dada’s playing today?" The three year old asked, eyes gleaming with hope. 

When Kenma nodded the kid erupted into all smiles and sunshine, jumping up and down happily. Just watching him made Kenma tired, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile, being reminded so much of the child's dad.

"We go an' watch?" The child asked after he stopped jumping, vibrating in his spot as he pointed outside. It took a second for Kenma to realize what he was asking before shaking his head. The way the little boy's smile fell made Kenma's heart clench. He mentally berated whatever it was, God, karma, luck, or anything else, that caused  _ today _ to be the day his car had to be in the shop getting the brakes fixed.

"Don't worry Sora, we can watch Shouyou, uh I mean your dad, on tv." Kenma reasoned. The child, Sora, nodded his head and gave his uncle a tiny smile to show that that option was okay with him. Except Kenma knew that deep down he was upset, having been excited for literal  _ months _ , to be able to watch his dad play his first official v.league game.

Kenma sighed quietly before getting up and out of bed. Big brown eyes watched his every movement from the door, but after watching Sora for so long, ever since Shouyou came back from Rio, he learned to ignore it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kenma asked once he finished making his bed. He could hear the faintest 'hmm' before Sora gasped.

"Rice an' eggs!" Sora shouted with a smile. Kenma ruffled Sora's wavy burnt orange hair before walking hand in hand with him to the kitchen.

* ✿ *

Kenma finished drying the last of the dirty dishes when someone knocked at the door. He placed the bowl on the counter alongside the towel, about to call out to Sora that he was going to get it, but the three year old was faster than his mouth was as he heard tiny footsteps running to the front door and yanking it open.

"Papa!" Sora shouted just as Kenma rounded the corner.

"My little bird! How are you?" Oikawa asked as he crouched down and picked his son up to pepper his face with kisses. Sora squealed and giggled, his face set into a permanent smile even as his other dad finished giving him kisses.

"Oikawa? Aren't you supposed to be in Argentina?" Kenma asked as he arrived at the door.

"I have a game here in Japan later in the week, but before that I wanted to surprise my favorite person in the world with a visit." Oikawa said, booping Sora's nose when he said 'favorite person'. 

"A text would have been nice. Shouyou and I are trying to teach Sora not to open doors to strangers." Kenma explained, stepping aside to let the older male into his home. Oikawa gave a tiny bow with his head before putting Sora on the ground.

"But Papa isn't a stranger!" Sora explained, looking up at Kenma while holding one of his Papa's hands with both of his.

"It could have been one." Kenma mumbled, before looking up towards Oikawa. "Are you going to take off your shoes and come in?"

Oikawa shook his head before looking down and giving his son a sly smile.

"Go get changed Sora, we're gonna go see your dad play his first official game!" Oikawa explained. Kenma watched as the little boy’s face morphed through from questioning to shock and finally sticking to pure absolute joy. Sora jumped up and down before dashing off to his room to go and get ready.

Kenma looked back towards Oikawa, who looked like he had been given the world and then some, before voicing his worries.

"Does Shouyou know that you're visiting?" Kenma started off. Oikawa looked at him, his face changed just the tiniest bit, but he held onto his smile.

"Nope." Oikawa said, making sure to pop the 'p'.

"You know that he wants to keep Sora a secret right?" Kenma asked next and he heard the brunette sigh.

"Yeah, because he doesn't want people to know that he's a carrier, or that he's gay. Not until he's in a solid place with his career." Oikawa said. Kenma glanced at him quickly and saw that his smile was now a sad and wistful one.

"You have a carseat for him?" Kenma asked. 

He didn't want to grill Oikawa anymore for showing up out of the blue to see his son and taking him to see Shouyou's game. He knew their relationship was... _ weird _ , but that didn't mean he should bring down his mood.

"Of course! What kind of dad do you think I am?" Oikawa haughtily said with a tiny pout. 

Kenma rolled his eyes just as Sora ran into the hallway. Kenma assessed his outfit, which consisted of jeans, a light blue shirt with a red volleyball mascot (the one Shouyou used to wear as a teenager), and a replica of the Karasuno sweater Shouyou wore back in high school that Kenma bought specifically to make Shouyou cry happy tears.

"Where did you get that sweater?" Oikawa asked once his son turned his back to him to put on his red and white sneakers. Sora looked up to his dad with a smile that made him look like Shouyou before proudly pointing to his back with his thumbs.

"Oji-san got me it!" Sora stated proudly. Kenma ruffled his hair a bit before turning him to face his dad.

"Have fun you two, and remember to hold your Papa's hand the entire time you're in a crowd, okay?" Kenma said, receiving a nod from the three year old.

"I'll hold your hand too!" Sora exclaimed as he turned around to grab onto his hand. It made Kenma smile sadly as he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna go, Sora. It's just gonna be you and your Papa." Kenma explained, crouching down to hold hands with the young boy, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Sora pouted at the ground before looking at Kenma with a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"Quiet day?" He asked. One tiny nod and Sora was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get you presents!" Sora happily said before going back to his Papa. Oikawa tilted his head but didn't ask questions as he and his son said their goodbyes and went off to go watch Shouyou's first game with the MSBY Black Jackals. 

* ✿ *

Oikawa unbuckled Sora from his booster seat, being careful not to bump his sleeping son's head on the car as he locked the car and started walking to the entrance to the stadium. The car ride was a long one, and Sora had stayed up the entire time until he got burnt out towards the last ten minutes of it. He felt Sora starting to stir before he rubbed his eyes open.

"Dada?" Sora asked and Oikawa chuckled, ignoring the whispering that he heard around him.

"Yeah, we're here at the game now." Oikawa said, watching as his son gained energy out of nowhere. His son gasped as he saw the banner for the game and pointed at it happily.

"Oikawa?" Someone called out. Turning around he saw that it was two Date Tech volleyball players, looking at him as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Hello, it's been a while hasn't it?" Oikawa greeted, plastering on a smile. Futakuchi squinted his eyes at the older male while Aone looked between Oikawa and Sora.

"Is that your son?" Aone asked. Futakuchi looked at his friend in shock before turning around and noticing that Oikawa was indeed holding a child that looked like him.

"Yes, now if you don't mind we have to get going. We have to go get some food and seats before the game starts." Oikawa said before high tailing it away from the two graduated Date Tech players.

"Bye bye misters!" Sora waved to the two older males, shooting them a big smile from his Papa's shoulder.

Both Aone and Futakuchi did a double take when they saw that smile, being reminded of a short, orange haired middle blocker from high school that they would be seeing once again today.

* ✿ *

"One Onigiri Miya egg onigiri please." Oikawa said once he got to the front of the onigiri line, Sora holding his hand as he insisted to be put down once they entered the stadium. 

The man, who, if he remembered correctly was Osamu, twin brother of Atsumu, nodded his head before handing him the wrapped onigiri. Oikawa placed his money on the little plastic tray and waited as another person took it and placed his change on the tray. He pocketed the money and turned to walk away when he saw two familiar faces.

"Oikawa?" Yamaguchi, Karasuno's old pinch server asked once he saw him. Oikawa gave him a tiny wave and a smile, ignoring the people who started whispering and taking pictures of him around them.

As soon as he felt tiny fingers grasp harder onto his hand he looked down and noticed how scared Sora was at the crowd gathering around them. Letting out a tiny curse he picked up his son, making sure his face was hidden from cameras before saying goodbye to the two graduated Karasuno students.

"I didn't know Oikawa had a son…" Yachi said as she looked at Yamaguchi, who seemed to be just as puzzled as her when the setter walked away from them.

Oikawa rubbed his sons back as he quickly walked towards the stands, hoping to whatever God that was listening to make sure Sora's face didn't end up on a news article or trending on Twitter. If his son's face did end up on the news he didn't know how to explain that to Shouyou.

_ Like, hey, sorry our secret child ended up on the news and I got ma and him put on gossip tabloids, I was too busy saying hi to your old high school friends to realize that people recognized me and started taking pictures of us. No hard feelings? _

Yeah, Oikawa would rather have Iwaizumi show up out of nowhere and hit him square in the face with a volleyball a hundred times before he faced Shouyou.

Letting out a sigh he finally found a perfect spot for him and Sora to watch the game from on the Black Jackals side. He placed his son on his lap before taking his phone out and looking all over Twitter to see if anyone uploaded photos of him, Sora, or both of them.

He sighed in relief when he came up with nothing, pocketing his phone and laying his cheeks on top of Sora's head.

"I'm sorry baby bird, that must have been really scary." Oikawa apologized, pressing a kiss to the boys temple.

"I though' I was gonna get lost…" Sora whispered, clinging onto his papa. Oikawa gave him a squeeze before looking him in the eyes.

"I would never let that happen." He said just as the lights went out to announce the home players, the Shweiden Alders.

Sora gasped before wiggling his way to face the game, not noticing his papa scowling at all the players, or grimacing when Ushijima and Kageyama's names were announced.

"Papa, papa, look! It's Dada! It's him!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to Shouyou. Just as Oikawa was about to answer him, one of the Black Jackal players, Bokuto, cartwheeled and back flipped onto the court like a mascot, making everyone in the stands laugh at his antics.

* ✿ *

"Tadashi, was that boy wearing a Karasuno volleyball jacket?" Yachi asked once she and Yamaguchi found where Tsukishima was sitting.

"Pretty sure Coach Ukai and Coach Takeda brought the current team to watch the game." Tsukishima answered.

"N-no, he wasn't a volleyball player he was a little kid! Like a preschooler." Yachi explained. Tsukishima raised a singular eyebrow towards the two.

"Wait… I think I know who he is." Yamaguchi mumbled, taking out his phone and scrolling through his gallery. Tsukishima paid no attention to him, instead focusing on the game starting up.

"Shouyou has a son?" Yachi whispered, making Tsukishima glance towards Yamaguchi's hands. 

Right on his screen was a recent picture of Shouyou wearing his Karasuno Volleyball jacket, kneeling besides a small boy that looked just like him sans the hair, wearing the exact same outfit as Shouyou. Tsukishima grimaced, realizing Shouyou was one of those parents that wore matching outfits with their kids until his brain short circuited.

Shouyou… has a kid… who Yamaguchi and Yachi saw with Oikawa.

Shouyou, who he remembered announcing one day in the clubroom that he was gay before asking Kageyama to be in a relationship with him...

Tsukishima connected all the dots in his head and came to the realization that that boy was Shouyou  _ and _ Oikawa's son, if the burnt orange hair meant anything, but didn't mention what he came up with. It was none of his business and he'd rather forget about what he'd just learned.

* ✿ *

Oikawa had put on a disposable face mask once the game started up, thankful for his past self in having forgotten to throw it away like he should have.

It wasn't much, but hopefully it would stop people from recognizing him and taking pictures without his knowledge.

Around halfway into the game Sora started to get thirsty and none of the walking vendors were selling anything for kids, so Oikawa had to get up and go search for something at the entrance of the stadium. As soon as they left their seats Sora started complaining about how he couldn't miss any of his Dad's game, making him wonder where his son got his dramatics from.

_ He got it from you, Shittykawa, _ a faint, Iwaizumi sounding voice told Oikawa in the back of his head. He pouted behind his mask, knowing the voice was right but that didn't mean he liked it.

As they walked out of their seats Oikawa spotted a familiar head of gray hair. He picked up Sora and made his way towards the former Karasuno third year setter until he was facing three wide eyed males.

"Oikawa? Wha-what ar-" Suga started to say as his eyes darted between him and Sora. Oikawa stopped him by putting Sora down and talking to him.

"Sora, I'm not sure if you've met them, but these men used to play volleyball with your Dad in high school. Do you want to stay with them until I come back with your drink?" Oikawa asked, ignoring how Suga stared at him. He couldn't help but to look up quickly and give him a playful wink as Sora said a quiet okay.

Oikawa turned his son around and gave him a pat on the back as he stood up and walked towards the vendors. He hoped that those three were people that knew of Sora, because if not he'd have  _ a lot _ of questions to answer when he got back to them.

* ✿ *

"Yo' Suga! I thought you weren't supposed to be working today, whose kid is that?" Ryuu asked once he looked back from where he was standing with Kiyoko. He was about to talk about being both proud and upset as the Jackals won another set only to see Suga holding a little boy with wavy, dark orange hair and brown eyes.

Suga looked up and gave him a smile, beckoning him to come over just as the little boy turned and hid himself into Suga's chest, giving the two Tanaka's a view of the jacket he was wearing.

"Karasuno?! I didn't know they made jackets that small!" Ryuu exclaimed as he ran up the steps, Kiyoko walking up them at a reasonable pace. The older female smiled with a shake of her head.

"Ryuu, you're scaring him." Kiyoko softly said. Her husband apologized to the boy, who peaked his eyes out a little bit before hiding again.

"Hey Ryuu, this is Hinata Sora. Oikawa just dropped him off a minute or two ago." Suga explained. He focused his attention on his Kohai and his wife's face, watching as they morphed into ones of shock and question.

"Hinata Sora?" Ryuu whispered and Suga nodded. He watched as the bald man poked the boy's back, making him peak his head out. Ryuu pointed to the game that they weren't watching before asking his question.

"You're dad is serving now, don't you want to watch?" Ryuu asked, hoping his assumption was right.

"Dad?" Sora whispered before turning around. His eyes widened in fascination just as Shouyou did a jump serve. It was picked up by Kageyama, but the bright smile the little boy had on his face was an exact replica of Shouyou's.

Ryuu opened his mouth, ready to ask the boy a question when someone cleared their throat to get all of their attention.

"Can I have my kid back, Mr. Refreshing?" Oikawa asked, holding two bottles of ramune in one hand. Ryuu got up from his crouching position so he could intimidate the older male as if they were still high schoolers.

"Your kid? He told us his name is Hinata Sora, not Oikawa Sora." Ryuu said, making Oikawa scoff and roll his eyes. Instead of answering the old volleyball ace he looked at his son.

"Do you want to go back to our seats, baby bird?" Oikawa asked. Sora nodded his head, hopping off of Suga's lap and making grabby hands to his dad. Oikawa obliged him, saying his goodbyes to all of Shouyou's old teammates as they walked away from them, leaving them with unanswered questions.

Except nothing seemed to be going his way as he saw two graduated Shiratorizawa volleyball players, Semi and Reon walking the opposite way. He hoped neither of them recognized him as he kept walking, his eyes looking forward and not daring to look towards the side.

"Oikawa?" Semi asked, stopping right in front of him.

_ Of course he had to recognize me,  _ Oikawa thought. Ever since he and Sora arrived at the stadium nothing was going the way he expected it to, so why would this be the first?

"Semi, Reon, it's good to see you two. I'd love to talk, but I have to go back to our seats. Later." Oikawa said, not letting either of them get a word in as he side stepped them and walked back to his and Sora's seat. He could faintly hear Semi asking Reon about Sora's Karasuno volleyball jacket before it got drowned out by the other noises in the stadium.

He hoped that was the last run in he'd have, but he was proven wrong once again as he saw Kindaichi and Kunimi standing at the railing in their section.

He internally groaned, debating if he should go and sit down or find a spot in the stands.

_ How would I explain Sora to them? I've only ever told Iwaizumi about him, _ Oikawa thought. After remembering his best friend calling him an idiot for getting someone pregnant he understood that it would be better to go to the stands on the floor and watch from there. He knew Kindaichi wouldn't call him names, but the look of disappointment he would get from Kunimi as he explained the backstory of getting Sora made him very sure that he didn't want to deal with that.

At least not alone.

* ✿ *

The MSBY Black Jackals won, and Oikawa couldn't be happier as he saw the look of defeat on Kageyama and Ushijima's face. 

"Dada!" Sora screamed in his arms, waving his arms to get Shouyou's attention. Sadly he couldn't, not with all the other people shouting their cheers for the Black Jackals.

"Don't worry, we'll get to see Dada soon." Oikawa reassured before Sora could start crying. His son gave him a jerky nod, his eyes sticking to Shouyou's every movement until he disappeared into a hallway to go get changed.

Oikawa walked them out of the stands and towards an area he hoped he'd be able to catch Shouyou at. He was standing across from the hallway the Black Jackals were occupying and was being guarded by two tough looking bodyguards. The doors were surrounded by fangirls, obviously wanting to meet the attractive players, but the guards weren't even busting a sweat as they stopped multiple women from rushing into the hallway.

It took a while for both teams to leave the hallway, and an even longer time as they signed and greeted their fans. Oikawa was shocked that Shouyou didn't notice him, or the other people near him, but he was a bit glad for that. 

He'd rather not have prying eyes watching them as they met once again after months of not seeing one another.

After months of not being a  _ family _ together.

_ But you're not a family _ , a voice told him,  _ you're just co-parenting your son. _

He gave a kiss to his son's cheek, waking him from his little nap for the second time that day as he watched the last person walk away, awestruck after meeting all of the Black Jackal and Shweiden Alder players.

He watched as Atsumu threw his arm over Shouyou's shoulder, squaring up against Kageyama. He picked up his pace, feeling a surge of jealousy hit him until he was in front of a wide eyed Shouyou.

“Tooru? Sora? What are you two doing here?” Shouyou asked. INstead of giving him a proper answer Oikawa gave into his jealousy, grabbing SHouyou by the waist and kissing him on the lips.

He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline in his ears that made everything quiet, or if the people around them were actually shocked at seeing them kissing that made them stop talking. 

When he finally let go of Shouyou he gave him another kiss on the cheek before handing him Sora, who was ranting and raving about how  _ awesome _ his dad was.

“Hinata?” Ryuu asked from the sidelines. The orange haired male looked up from his rambling son, face a dusty pink, as he looked over to his right and was faced with familiar faces ranging from Ryuu to Kindaichi to Tsukishima and his older brother to Akaashi and  _ so many more  _ faces from high school.

Shouyou watched as Ryuu opened his mouth, eyes darting between him to his son and to Oikawa, but was stopped when their old coaches and their current volleyball team came up to his team to congratulate them, not noticing the tense situation they just butted into.

“I didn’t know you had a son, Hinata.” Coach Ukai said after Takeda was done giving him a hug and crying.

“Y-yeah. He’s just turned three back in October.” Shouyou explained.

“Well, I hope to see him at Karasuno in the future!” Ukai cheerfully said as he gave him a pat on the back. Shouyou shifted Sora’s back so his son’s jacket would be in full view, making everyone coo at the mini version of the Karasuno volleyball jacket he was wearing.

“Oh, he’s definitely going to Karasuno.” Shouyou said, not bothering to pay attention to Oikawa as he grumbled under his breath about Sora going to Aoba Johsai instead.

Just as Shouyou was about to stick his tongue out at him in reiteration, Ryuu went up to him and finally asked his question.

“Shouyou, did you and Oikawa have a son?” Ryuu asked, his face pleading the younger to tell him that it wasn’t true. Shouyou gave him a soft and apologetic smile.

“Ryuu-senpai, I’d like you to meet Hinata Sora. He’s my and Oikawa’s son. I gave birth to him in Rio and he turned three back in October.” Shouyou stated. After a second he realized that everyone had stopped talking and instead turned their attention to the wing spiker as soon as he started talking.

“Shouyou! Why did you never tell us!” Suga asked, breaking the silence. Shouyou rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“I got really busy and I never found the right time?” Shouyou explained, making the last part sound like a question. Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulder protectively, making him look over to see that it was Oikawa.

Suga sighed before going up to his kohai and rubbing his forearm, Daichi and Asahi walking up and giving their congratulations to both the game and to him having a son.

On the side Oikawa was having a stare down with Kageyama until Ushijima walked up to him, flanked by Semi and Reon.

“Congratulations Oikawa-san, you have a very handsome son. I’m sure that he’ll be an amazing volleyball player since he was born from such skillful players.” Ushijima simply said, yet it ignited an old flame of irritation in Oikawa.

“Yeah, and he’ll be going to Aoba Johsai!” Oikawa exclaimed. Ushijima looked perplexed as he looked at Sora’s jacket.

“Oof, of course you and shorty wouldn’t be able to agree on what high school he’d be going to.” Semi said to the people next to him, which happened to be Kindaichi and Kunimi. Oikawa looked at his Kohai’s for a split second before targeting his attention to the old Shiratorizawa setter and pinch server.

“If you two have truly not decided on a school for him to attend in the future, you should have him go to Shiratorizawa if he shows the skill for it.” Ushijima butt in. Just as Oikawa was about to shout about his son never setting  _ foot _ onto that school’s campus, another person walked up to him.

Someone he wished would get swallowed up by the earth.

“Congratulations Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said, giving him a small bow.

Oikawa plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you Tobio, I’ll be sure to teach him everything I know.”

“You’re changing teams?” Shouyou asked out of the blue.

“No, but I’ll be sure to visit whenever I can. You should visit Argentina sometime too.” Oikawa answered easily, booping Shouyou on the nose before doing the same to Sora.

“Papa! It’s the tall man we met outside!” Sora said, pointing over to Aone and Futakuchi. Shouyou instantly lit up before walking over to the two graduated Date Tech players. Oikawa watched as some other men, players from Wakunabi, joined them.

“So,” someone suddenly threw their arm around Oikawa’s shoulder and leaned on him. He glanced and noticed that it was Atsumu, giving him the definition of a fake smile until he was down right glaring at him. “What’s yer history with Shou-kun? You his boyfriend? Husband?” Atsumu’s grip on Oikawa’s shoulder tightened until it started to burn and he could feel his finger nails beneath his shirt and jacket.

“Or did ya just knock him up and leave him to take care of yer guys son by himself?”

Oikawa scoffed, just about to tell the dumb blond setter that it was absolutely none of his business until Shouyou bounded up to them. Oikawa noticed that his hands were empty, but before he could panic he heard and saw Sora giggling on the top of Aone’s shoulders. The stoic man actually looked  _ happy _ as he walked slowly around the area with his little passenger.

But as soon as Shouyou came up to him and Atsumu all smiles and sunshine, Atsumu let go of his death grip on Oikawa’s shoulder to make it look like they were having a friendly conversation.

“Shou-kun! How come you never told the team about yer kid? We would have loved to have met him in a more comfortable setting!” Atsumu said before pouting. Oikawa held in a groan, seeing Atsumu’s complaining as thinly veiled and horrible flirting.

“I’m sorry Atsumu-san! I couldn’t really bring him over to the dorms, so I’m having my friend watch him until I make enough money for us to live together.” Shouyou explained.

“Who’s watching him?” Bokuto asked, dragging Sakusa alongside him and Akaashi. Sakusa yanked his arm back before reluctantly standing nearby.

“Kenma is.” Shouyou said, earning a gasp from Suga.

“Kenma knew about him?” Suga asked, looking a bit hurt. “Does anyone else know?”

“I told Iwa-chan just after Shouyou called me after giving birth to Sora.” Oikawa said.

“Yamaguchi also knows…” Shouyou whispered.

Oikawa saw so many different emotions flash through Suga’s face in just a few seconds, but before he was about to explode, Daichi placed his hand on his shoulder and made him walk away from everyone.

<”Hinata? You should bring your son to the dorms sometime!”> Adriah said in English with their manager and the man Shouyou was subbed in for, Oliver, agreeing.

<”Next time we have a free day! I’ll be sure to bring him over!”> Shouyou said back to him in English.

“Hinata, are you a carrier?” Bokuto suddenly asked very loudly. Oikawa grimaced, but was thankful at how everyone kept talking, even though he knew for sure that they had heard him and were listening in.

Shouyou suddenly started blushing again, looking away from his teammates. Oikawa bumped his elbow and pointed towards Sora, who was now starting to nod off on Aone’s shoulder. The younger male nodded his head, watching Oikawa go and get their son.

“I didn’t know until after I gave birth to him in Rio…” Shouyou mumbled.

“How did you not know until then?” Sakusa asked.

“Um… because I never had symptoms or had a big baby bump, but I was kind of bloated. I ended up collapsing one morning with intense cramps and if my roommate Pedro hadn’t just left his room and called for my other friend Heitor to take me to the hospital I’m not sure what would have happened to me.” Shouyou started to explain. He noticed his manager was translating the story to Adriah, as well as the other English speakers of both teams, so he paused before continuing the rest of the shortened story.

“One c-section later and tadah! I have a son. My friends were just as shocked as I was when they came into the room once I could have visitors.” Shouyou finished.

<”Did you give birth in your first year of being in Rio?”> Romero asked, making Shouyou jump. He nodded his head before the veteran volleyball player clamped his hand on one of his shoulders.

<”You’re even more amazing than I thought Ninja Shouyou. You’re not just an amazing volleyball player, but an amazing person! Your son is lucky to have you as a parent.”> Romero said, causing Shouyou to give him a watery smile. He choked out a quick thank you in English until his attention was brought to Oikawa and Sora standing off just to the side.

Oikawa gave him a soft smile before walking up to him.

“Let’s go home Shouyou.” Oikawa said once he was in front of him, Sora completely knocked out on his shoulder.

Shouyou nodded his head, wiping his eyes and saying his goodbyes to everyone as he walked side by side with Oikawa and their son, not noticing the men who watched him with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on very little sleep as I'm writing this, but I just realized that it might make more sense to have Sora be two instead of three, but I'd rather not re-write certain parts of the story, so he's three -_-
> 
> Oh, and should I tag the other people who show up, even if it's for a couple of paragraphs or is only name dropped once?
> 
> And if you liked this story, please comment and kudos.


End file.
